


W.I.P. Fae Fantasy

by MtnDewAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Were-Creatures, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtnDewAngel/pseuds/MtnDewAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman learns about her family in the most bizarre way. <br/>She learns about another realm and about mythical creatures that live among everyone. <br/>Learning who she can and can't trust is the hardest part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This beginning is about a girl who has had some trouble with her mother. As it continues it expresses how she does have a loving family. This is only the Prologue and Chapter 1. This is mostly establishing the character and ones around her.

“You are special. You are beautiful. You are good.” My daddy whispered to me.

I was only 5 years old when he said this to me.

Mom was gone, she was always gone back then. She resented me. I know that now.  

She said how she was tired of my whining and crying, so I wouldn‘t let myself make a sound. She said how she wished she never had me, so I tried to be invisible.

Dad picked me up and walked into my bedroom. I didn’t cry anymore, I was used to her words. She screamed and that’s when she slammed the door.

“You just have to let her words roll off and have no meaning,” he explains to me. I knew this already. “She is angry at me, not you,” he says this strong and meaningfully.

I shake my head because we both know that last bit was a lie. He doesn’t say anything. His gold wedding band glistens on his finger.

He slips it off and lays it on the table, he scrawls a note that I cannot read. He sets me down and rushes away.

He ran all around the house. I didn’t understand what he was doing so I sat in my room trying not to allow my feelings to show.

I walked over to my bed and pulled off my teddy bear hugged it tight and wished for a friend.

I walked into the living room as dad threw a big black bag onto the ground in front of me. He then went into my room.

Mom had forgotten something. She walked through the front door her eyes crazed, though. She looked at me. I could see the vein in her forehead.

She waved me over, shaking my head I held onto my teddy even tighter. This sends her over the edge.

Everything happens so fast then. She jumps the couch and slaps my face. I don’t cry because she always yells at me for it.

I hold me teddy and back away. Then suddenly she lists me and throws me into the coffee table. She sees the bag daddy has packed. I finally cry out after I am able to breathe again.

Daddy comes out of the room.

She looks at him even crazier than she did me.

“Mommy no!” I scream as she starts toward him.

He froze as he realized she was turning toward me. She lifts me and I hug my teddy crying, and she becomes angrier. She throws me and daddy tackled her.  

He jumps away from her and screams into the hallway “Someone call 9-1-1! Please!” He sounds panicked.

My tiny body laid there. The back of my head felt cold and wet. I didn’t move I just watched my mom. She seemed crazed.

I heard an older woman come into the hallway and she was on the phone.

“Something is wrong,” She says and quickly gives the address and daddy ran to her.

“It’s my wife she’s attacked my daughter!” He’s crying I can hear it in his voice.

“Oh dear!” The woman says this as a loud whisper. I am straining my ears to hear this.

He comes back to the door and mom has sat up and started toward me. “You ruined everything!” She spits at me. “You ruined everything!” She sounds like a crazed animal even growling a bit.

I watched her. Police sirens sounding off outside.

Dad must not realize she is awake. She rushes me as she hears the sirens. She holds my throat pressing me against the wall.

I couldn’t barely breath. I cough out, “why?” She loosens her grip on me so I can gather a breath.

“Because,” she pauses and laughs to herself. “You are not my daughter,” She says this and presses on my throat again.

Now so hard my throat hurts and my ears start to ring. My face felt like it wanted to explode.

“This way! My daughters hurt and she’s unconscious! I tackled her to stop her.” He explains and as they reach the door he stops. “Let her go!” He screams at mom.

Everything is going dark and I hear yelling and a couple loud bangs. I feel pressure on my shoulder then I suck in a breath as my feet feel like they pop and pressure.

I feel myself being lifted. “Cloey!” It’s daddy’s voice, but he sounds so far away. “Princess,” He whispers.

 

Chapter

 

12 years later….

 

“Cloey, you are late!” Dad yells at me.

I know he’s right, but I can’t bring myself to go any faster. I don’t want to think. It’s the first day of my last year in high school.

I watch around my room. We moved into a house with my grandmother, my dad's mom, this past summer. Into a new state, new city, new everything. My Grandfather just passed away and we wanted to be with her. I didn’t know him too well but what I remember of him is that he was a tough guy, just like Dad and Grandma. He did handy work and small carpeting jobs. She was an EMT but now prefers to just do volunteer work.

They let me paint my room, I chose sea foam green and I’m glad I had. It practically glows with life in the morning. My large window covers a large portion of my wall. It has a sheer curtain over it. I opened the blinds to let the morning sunshine.

I love mornings the sun bright and the air fresh.

“Cloey!” My dad yells up. Today is a hard day for both of us. I’m going to school and he is starting a new job. He has been an EMT for a long time but only just starting here.

He is nervous. I can tell. He doesn’t yell unless he is.

I stand I’m completely ready, but I walk to the mirror again. My dark brown hair reached my shoulder blades normally, but I have it in a lazy bun. I wear a baggy black shirt with words sprawled on the front saying ‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.’ It’s a popular saying from Harry Potter.  I smile at it.

It was my dad's idea, “this way you make the right friends.” He explained with a wink. He was definitely right.

I grabbed my white backpack slinging it over my shoulder. I had drawn and written on it. Random phrases and pictures.

My dark eyes and pale skin stare back for one last look.

A soft knock at my door startles me and I open it quickly. I smile big, “I’m sorry.” I say to dad.

“I’m nervous,” He explains to me staring down at his shoes. We agreed a long time ago to tell each other everything. After mom died.

I nodded, “me too.” I admitted quietly. He was wearing his uniform with his hair combed back. We actually looked a lot alike same hair color and eyes, but he was a lot taller he was 6’7 while I was 5’5 and I was slender like my mom where he was broad.

He finally meets my eyes. “Well, let's go and get it over with?” He gives a nervous smile.

I smile encouragingly, “yep we got this!” I say playfully and give him a thumbs up.

He laughs grabs the back of my neck and pushes me forward. We moved to a 4 bedroom house with my grandmother. Two rooms are on the second floor with a bathroom and two are downstairs with a bathroom and a huge kitchen. We also have a medium sized backyard filled with grass and a garden, which I’m excited for, with a tree in the center. My grandmother was given the master bedroom, on the bottom floor, which is smaller but has a bathroom attached. Dad's room is on the ground floor with her, his room is the largest.

We hurry down the stairs and say good morning to my grandma both giving her kisses on the cheek.

“Well, it took you long enough to get down here!” She yells but you can see the smirk that shows you her joke. She is a tall and powerful looking woman. She is broad like dad but not quite as large, grandpa was also broad. Her white hair is short but frizzy and tied in a low small bun.

Dad smiles at her and nods agreeing with her and winking. I snort a laugh and walk over to the cupboard pulling out a box of pop tarts. Tossing dad a package of the blueberry flavored one I pull out a chocolate one. Grandma has a plate of toast and eggs. She shakes her head at us and we head for the door.

“Should I drive you?” Dad asks curious and unsure.

I pull out my phone checking the time, 6:47 am. “If you want,” I shrug slightly and opening the foil wrapping.

“Take her, knowing this girl she’d get lost walking down the street,” she says and I glare at her playfully, but we all laugh at the truth of her words. I have the worst sense of direction.

Dad nods agreeing still smiling, “will do.” He waves at her, “love ya!” He calls to her over his shoulder.

I pause and give her another kiss on the cheek, “love you.” I say rushing after him.

“Yeah yeah love you both too.” She says after us.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

This is dads home town. It’s strange how people wave at him. He knows his way around relatively easily. He explained that it hadn’t had a lot of work done to the town. They had about 3 or so blocks filled with shops, one diner and 2 coffee places. 

It’s a small town with lots of trees and colors. We slip into his pick up truck and he pulls out of the drive way. Grandmas car is a SUV that sits next the truck. Hers is black his is navy. 

He drives relatively fast considering we are in a neighborhood. I watch the trees. 

“Are you excited?” He asks hopeful. 

I shrug slightly, “I’ve never been good at making friends.” I admit bluntly. He nods slightly knowing it is the truth, he lets out a low sigh. “Are you excited?” I ask turning to him. “You are always good with people.” I say. 

Which he is, especially women. He is that dad all the girls at school whisper about because ‘he’s totally hot.’ He’s the guy who gets cookies from random people because he is handsome and saved their life. He is very modest though, he never realizes they are hitting on him. He smiles and wishes them a good day, he doesn’t date. 

He hasn’t dated since mom died. I think she messed up his view of women. He tells me about how mom wasn’t always crazy. He told me how when I was first born she was so in love with me she would sing to me and rock me all the time. 

“I’m more nervous than excited but a little bit.” He admits slowly, carefully picking his words. 

Only after a five minute drive we reach the school. 

It’s already rather busy considering we don’t start for another 15 to 20 minutes. We sit silently watching as people jump and hug old friends or waves way too enthusiastically. 

“You’ll do great.” Dad says this as a loud whisper. 

I nod slowly then look to him smiling, “You’ll do great too, go save some lives.” I tease and kiss his cheek and we hug. 

“Love you!” He calls as I open the door. 

I laugh at his try of embarrassment. “I love you too!” I yell back shutting the door. He winks and drives away.

I start walking toward the building noticing signs saying ‘Office’ with arrows pointing the way. Kids walk mostly in groups and laugh excited about to see each other. 

I can feel their eyes watching me and they murmur as I walk by. I’m the new girl, even on the first day of school I’m the new girl. I get into the office and watch the people. I walk to the very front desk an notice a map I grab it and fold it into my pocket. 

“Hello?” I call softly looking around. 

A woman walks up to the desk and looks at me seeming annoyed. “Yes?” Her voice is sharp and short. She has dark long permed hair, the small curls that seem to have no distinct pattern. Her eyebrows are drawn on but they are too thin and too far apart. Her face looks like she put on too much make up trying to hide something. 

“Hi, yes I’m Cloey Gree-” 

“The new girl,” she interrupts and looks me up and down almost appearing disappointed. I let out an annoyed sigh and I know she notices because she clucks her disapproval. 

“Yes,” I snap back more hostile than intended. I pause and take a breath. “I’m the new girl, but I prefer to be called Cloey.” I smile and she rolls her eyes. She is incredibly rude and unprofessional. 

She points to a room with Counselor written on it. “she’ll help you.” She says this and turns her back and pulls out her phone deliberately ignoring me. 

I bite my bottom lip walking to the door. I knock softly on the door. “Come in!” A sweet voice calls to me. 

I slowly open the door. “Hi I’m-”

“Cloey!” She announces as if she knew me. She had been expecting me that was for sure. “Cloey Greene!” She smiles and stands. I walk in closing the door behind me. “It’s so nice to meet you!” She seems genuine about this statement. 

I watch her curiously, but smile. 

She has an entire bag made for me. “This has everything you will need, except your ID.” She explains quickly. 

I bow my head taking the bag, “thank you so much.” 

She smiles even bigger. She has strawberry blonde hair, that appears more strawberry than blonde. Her skin is pale and flawless except some sweet freckles that cover the apples of her cheeks. Her eyes are a bright blue that seem to exaggerate the happiness that seems to ooze off her. She’s wearing a yellow sundress that has orange flowers that flow through out it. 

“You are so welcome!” She announces. “Do you want to take you ID picture now?” She asks this slowly. 

I pause and look myself over shrugging quickly. “Sure?” 

She smiles, “Alright, you look nice so it works.” She is only being nice and trying to make me feel welcome. I laugh a bit but nod. She takes my picture then does something on her computer and it prints out right then. 

“That was fast.” I say bluntly. 

She laughs and nods, “yes I love my printer it is great.” She smiles and nods. Then reaches into the bag she handed me pulling out my schedule and a map. She has highlighted the classrooms different colors and marked them on my schedule. “This should make it easier to get around.” She offers.

I stare at it, it is so organized. “Thank you so much,” I say this genuine. 

“You are welcome, and I hope you have a great first day!” She says and almost goes to hug me. I must have appeared confused because she changes her mind laughing and patting my shoulder. 


	3. Chapter 3

I only have 5 classes. My first class is colored in purple and is math, aka Algebra II with Mrs. Fitsburger. She is a short plump woman in an 80’s dress with short black hair and a circular face. I am not good at most of my subjects. I always have to study so hard to get B’s and C’s.

This is the first day so there isn’t much to do. The teacher hands out a paper labeled Syllabus. 

Before going over it though she calls out everyone’s name. Most of them she knows and smiles at them. The rest of us she nods and says “It’s nice to meet you.” Then moves on to the next name. 

She calls my name and everyone stops and stares at me, “Yes you are new to the school aren’t you?” She says this knowingly. 

I nod. That is all I do. 

“Well, want to tell us anything about you?” She asks this. I was dreading this. 

My face feels like it’s burning red. The other kids smirk at this. She waits and does this encouraging hand nudge from afar. I clear my throat a bit, “Well, I’m Cloey Greene,” I pause to think. “My dad went here as well?” I say this like a question because I’m hoping it’s enough.

She nods slightly, “What’s his name?” She asks curiously.

“Arthur Greene.” I smile a bit. 

She stops and nods curtly. “I remember him…” She says thinking. “He was a good student.” I shrug slightly. From what he had told me his teachers mostly hated him. He was a clown, and more often than not it was at the worst times. 

She nods then continues on talking. She is the only teacher who really singles me out, well till lunch. 

I walk into the lunch room keeping my head down. I stand in line picking a small burrito, it’s labeled to have eggs and cheese, and a water bottle. I start to pay, “I’ve got it.” A guy announces behind me. 

He is taller than me, like a lot taller. He stands at least 6’2. I shake my head handing the lady the money, “Thank you I’m fine.” I say this and start walking away. He hands the lady some money and rushes away without his change. 

He walks beside me. I don’t acknowledge him but people wave and call out “Hey Ben!” Some people try to wave him over to them. 

I notice a tree that is empty and sit under it, the grass is damp but nice. He sits beside me. I sideways glance at him and he opens his burger and chomps down then takes a big swig of his soda. 

I look to him raising an eyebrow. 

He quickly swallows his food and holds out his hand to shake. “I’m Ben!” He says this enthusiastically. 

I shake his hand and blink at him slowly. “Alright,” I say this but I’m not good at being social. He is staring at me expectantly. It takes me a moment to realize what he wants. “Oh!” I shake my head, “my name is Cloey.” I explain smiling slightly. He nods, his eyes are a deep blue, his hair is a black curly mess. He wears a navy colored hoodie.

His face spreads into an even bigger smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” He says this genuinely. People wave at him as they walk by. 

I face forward watching everyone stare and point. I take a bite out of my burrito and chew slowly. 

“How log have you been in town?” Ben asks. 

I can tell he is just trying to be nice. “A few weeks.” I say vaguely. 

He nods. “Fun, so how are you liking it?” He asks curiously. 

I shrug, “I don’t know.’ I say bluntly. “I haven’t done much, we’ve been fixing up the house.” I explain. 

His eyes widen, “fixing up your house?” He smiles a bit. “Must be looking great.” He says this in a way I know it is out of pure polite conversation. 

I nod slowly. 

“Ben!” A girl calls and waves, “come here!” She smiles at me as well. 

“Well, I’ll see you around alright?” He says standing.

I nod quickly. As he walks away he turns back and waves. I nod and wave back. I suddenly let out a long sigh. My body relaxes, people always make me nervous. 

I people watch a bit as I eat some more of my burrito. The counselor notices me and rushes over. “Hey!” Her voice is so high and happy. 

I smile and stand, “hi.” I respond awkwardly. 

“I never told you my name did I?” She blurts this out so randomly I stare before shaking my head. “Call me Nina.” She says with a huge smile and tilting her head slightly. 

I nod quickly, “Ok, Nina.” I say almost awkwardly but then a group of kids see her and rush over. They start talking and I quickly rush away waving bye, toward my next class. 

The rest of the day is uneventful. Teachers talk we listen, I doodle. People stare at me, being a new kid in a small town doesn’t bode well. 

As the final bell rings my cell phone vibrates. I pull it out smiling, Daddy: “Hey! I hope your first day went well! I’m not picking you up today, I’m sorry! I’ll see you for dinner though! Love you!” 

I sprawl a text back saying not to worry, I hope his day went well and that I love him too. Walking out to the designated locker I slip a few things in. First day had one perk, no homework. I have no books because they started posting them on an online website. 

Walking out of the school I realize I didn’t pay much attention to where daddy was going this morning. I look back and forth on the side of the street. 

People watch me curiously but I just stand there blankly. “Crap,” I whisper this curse to myself.  Deciding I should just ask for help I walk down away from the school stopping at a small bookshop. 

It’s dark enough to demand quiet but bright enough to be able to read the words written. The front counter is empty and as the door closes behind me a small bell tings. I watch around the entire store has the smell of paper and ink. 

I breath in deeply enjoying the scent. “Hello?” I whisper loudly examining the different books. They have newer ones up front and on display. I smirk at some of the more annoyingly popular titles. 

Walking deeper into the store I see a sudden change. All the books look old and leather bound. I gently touch a couple as if they are too sacred to pull out. 

“Hello?” I call again, this time a little louder. 

I hear a small crash. My eyes widen and I run to the sound. A man is sitting on the floor very much startled with books sprawled across him. 

His dark hair brushed back originally stood in odd ways from the fall. His dark brown eyes squint at me through his thick black framed glasses. He looks to be about 24 and is very thin. He is wearing black dress pants with a black vest over a blue shirt. 

“Are you alright?” I exclaim rushing to him. He is incredibly pale, you can tell he doesn’t leave his shop often.

“Yes, yes .” he says this almost annoyed but not with me, with himself. I hold out my hand and he takes it grateful. “Thank you.” He says and I quickly kneel down to help pick up the books. Each one with an unusual name or symbol on the cover. He seems to smile at the help. 

Once all the books are up and placed on a small book trolley, he looks at me. He is tall standing a least 6’3. “How can I help you?” He asks this very smoothly and tilting his head to me. 

“Actually, I’m new here.” I explain and he actually seems shocked. He must really not go out much. “And I was curious which way is Tulip street?” I ask this and he stares at me blankly. “I’m not good with directions you see and I wasn’t paying attention this morning heading to school.” I explain away but still blush at the fact I’m so idiotic. 

He smiles and let out a small laugh. “Well here.” He signals for me to follow and has a small map he hands to me. There is a star where his shop it and a large box where the school is and there it is, there’s tulip. “Keep this, it should help a bit.” He smiles genuinely.

“Thank you so much.” I nod quickly smiling. 

“Now that you know your way home, was there anything you might be interested in?” He offers waving his hand to show the store. 

I tilt my head slightly then nod. “Sure, I’ll look around.” I explain. Then he point to a chair to place my bag on. “Thanks.” I whisper loudly to him laying it down. 

“If you should need help I’ll be back where you found me.” He explain and winces, “hopefully not the same way you found me.” He jokes slightly and walks away. 

I want to buy a book to show my appreciation of his help but I’m not sure what I might want. I already have so many. I picture my ceiling high book shelf and shake my head. Walking toward the older books I notice a one with a black star and a white star on the leather bound cover with a black crescent moon next to the white star and a white crescent moon next to the black star. I pull it out and the same symbol is on the front. I smile opening it, ‘The History of Fae’ it says in a shimmer like silver ink. I watch turn the page and read the first page.

There once was a huge kingdom ruled by two kings and two queens. They were strong people, known as fae. They were dark and light. Neither were all evil nor all good, they lived in peace. They lived in a realm connected to the humans through mirrors. They loved the humans and always were trying to help them. 

One day the light queen decided to meet the humans. They were struck by her pure beauty that all fae shared. She cared for them and so the dark king followed to see the humans himself. 

He was not impressed by the war they chose to live with. They all battled so fiercely and some with out any kind of mercy. 

 

“You find something?” He asks gently not wanting to startle me. 

It doesn’t work, I jump and nearly drop the book but hug it to my chest instead. 

He laughs slightly placing a hand on my shoulder. 

I laugh, “Yes actually.” I explain and hold the book out to him. His eyes widen and he looks at me, “You want this one?” He offers. 

I nod, “yes please.” I smile. 

He watches me, “You don’t want one of the newer books?” He shrugs toward the front. 

My smile falters, “well honestly I have a lot of books.” I half explain, “this one is just very interesting and,” I pause a moment and feel the cover, “beautiful.” I look to him. 

He seems to smile big. “Well normally I don’t sell these older books.” He explains slowly. I nod slowly understanding. “But-” he starts and I shake my head cutting him off.

“How about then I come and help you?” I offer. “You let me read the book and I come and help you stock or anything else you need.” I smile. 

He pauses. I knew he was going to let me take the book but it seemed unfair. They were his treasures. He seems to debate this internally. “That sounds fair.” He smiles big and holds out his hand. I take it and we shake, “come after school every day for an hour or two and you help me,” he offers this slowly. “And I’ll let you take the book home at night to read it,” he smiles, “and when you finish and find another the deal will continue.” He seems to really like this Idea and honestly so do I. 

“Thank you!” I exclaim quickly and bow my head. 

He nods slightly. “My name is Ceecil Lowry.” He bows his head. 

“It is wonderful to meet you,” I say bowing my head back. “My name is Cloey Greene.” I explain. He nods happily. 

“We will start tomorrow alright?” He offers and I nod enthusiastically. “See you then.” He waves and I hand him the book. Rushing toward the door I look at the map and walk home.


End file.
